


Morning Noise

by dirkygoodness



Series: Germans vs Tailcoats [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Cuties, Fluff, Gilbert thinks it's a really good idea to drop pans on the floor, M/M, No one knows why, Roderich isn't a morning person nor will he ever be, cute fluff, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich doesn't like waking up early in the morning. Obviously Gilbert doesn't really pay attention to those kinds of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Noise

**Author's Note:**

> No one knows why Gilbert dropped the pans, nor do I think they ever will. Made this real quick, thought it was cute so I decided to post it.  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

It was a warm day, nice and sunny. Light shone through the slightly parted curtains, streaming down a long dash across Roderich's face as he slept. Days like this the brunette would sleep in for as long as he could, keeping himself away from the eye of the public. He often slept till three, sometimes four or five. Once, he had even slept until six. 

Roderich would be what you called, not a morning person. In fact, he detested mornings. He didn't really know why, though having thought about it often, it was simply the fact that he did. It was like asking why Gilbert enjoyed playing Video games, there was no real reason to it. It just was. Ah yes, Gilbert. Roderich had been dating him for over two years now. They had moved in together about a month before, and Roderich, being the habit oriented person he was, wasn't used to living with another person. That was probably why, at three twenty p.m, when the loud crashing noise from the other room echoed through the building, Roderich had practically had a heart attack.

Jolting awake, the Austrian man's eyes flew open. He clutched his blankets tightly to his chest, terror flowing through his veins. _Who was there? Had someone broken in? Where they dangerous? Where they trying to kill him? Why where they-_ His thoughts where cut short with a rough shout from the other room. It sounded familiar. It was Gilbert. Taking in a sharp breath, Roderich allowed his state of fright to dwindle away. He should have know sooner that it was Gilbert. The man posed no threat to him, yet even so Roderich still could feel his heart pounding in his own chest, ears beating like a drum. Slowly, deliberately, Roderich crept out of bed and into the hallway, wearing nothing but his night shirt and boxers. Turning to his left, he walked towards the kitchen where he thought the noise was coming from. If his hunch was correct. It was.

Standing in the kitchen was Gilbert, pots and pans scattered across the floor and the rack that had previously held them to the wall was disheveled, tilting to the right slightly. Roderich pursed his lips at the sight, eyes watering slightly from having just woken up. He stood there as the albino man cursed – much to Roderich's displeasure – and began to pick up the pans. He stood quietly for a moment before opening his mouth to talk.

“What on earth is going on in here?” He croaked, voice cracking from lack of use. He flinched slightly upon hearing it. Gilbert jumped. 

“Roddy! Did I wake you?” Gilbert stood, one pot hanging from his hand, staring over at the other man. He looked like a child being caught with there hand in a cookie jar. This made Roderich frown.

“Yes, you are quite loud.” He could feel his patience starting to dissipate, leaving him slightly agitated. He wanted to go back to bed. “Are you planing on making any more unnecessary noise? I was hoping to sleep _in_ today.” 

“Wasn't planing on it, no.”

“Good.” And with that, Roderich turned on the heal of his foot, arms wrapping tightly around his chest as he prepared to make his way back to his room. Before he could get more than two steps away, someone was grabbing his arm. Looking behind him Roderich saw that Gilbert was smiling. Slyly. 

“How about you give me a minute and I'll come to bed with you?”

“Are you trying to imply what I think you're trying to imply? Because if so, then you can stay out here. I'm tired, and frankly, I'm rather cranky right now too.”

“No, no,” Gilbert breathed out, waving his free hand. He must have set the pot down. “I was meaning I'll come sleep with you if you wait a moment.” Roderich looked at him for a moment, eyes questioning. Finally he sighed, giving in. It was best to just let him do what he wanted right now. He didn't think he could deal with Gilbert's whining at the moment. It was too early for that.

“Alright, but hurry up.” 

 

By the time Gilbert was done picking up and putting away all the pots and pans, Roderich had fallen partially asleep. He was leaning, bent over slightly, on the counter. Gilbert walked over, picking him up easily. 

“You really are light weight.”

“Hmmm.”

“I bet you couldn't hold your liquor well, could you?”

“Uh-uh.”

“So is that why you don't drink?” 

“Mmhm.” The conversation was like that, back and forth, practically a one sided conversation until they got back to there room. Pushing the door open with his foot, Gilbert slid inside the room. With great ease, he strode over to the bed and placed Roderich on his side of the bed. Pulling up the covers, Gilbert smiled down at him. Although Roderich wasn't a morning person, Gilbert was. In his own little way. He'd always be a morning person if he got to see Roderich sleeping. He thought he looked sweet. Though, if asked, Gilbert would never say anything of the sort. 


End file.
